Días de invierno
by miriamola16
Summary: '¿Sabes? Me encanta el invierno' Estas palabras fueron suficientes para hacer que el corazón de Suzuno Fuusuke despertase de aquel gélido trance y empezase a derretirse.
1. Chapter 1

Holiii, holiholiholi! ¿Qué tal guapuras? Yo inspirada a hacer un nuevo fic – con cara de ... inspirada x'DD – y algo asustada porque mañana me dan las notas! Me va a dar algo! Bueno, dejando mis gilipolleces aparte... ¡empezamos!

Los pasos de Fuusuke se hundían en la nieve dejando una senda de sus huellas. La nieve caía delicadamente en su cara, mientras este miraba hacia arriba. Sus ojos, azules como el hielo, se clavaban en la nada. Así es. Nada. Nunca sintió nada. Cada vez que se metía en la cama, se preguntaba que había hecho mal. Porqué sus padres lo abandonaron un siete de enero, en la parada del tren con destino a Inazuma.

-Bueno.-se dijo con su semblante frío y sereno.- lo hecho, hecho está.

Aún caminaba sin rumbo. Solo llegó a un parque, y lo que hizo fue sentarse en uno de los columpios. El asiento estaba cubierto por esa blanca precipitación. Pero no le importaba. Y sin mas se empezó a mecer suavemente.

-¿Está ocupado?Vaya tonterías digo.- dijo una voz risueña y cálida.

En cuanto oyó esa voz, el peli-azul se giró para ver quien le había hablado. Una chica de no más de metro setenta, alta, esbelta, de pelo largo color verde pastel con las puntas onduladas y ojos burdeos y grandes. Vestía una camisa rosa de manga larga, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos rosas con tachuelas doradas. Este se quedó algo embobado y no fue desapercibido para aquella misteriosa.

-¿Te ocurre algo?

-No, nada.- disimuló rápidamente Gazelle.-Te puedes sentar.

-Gracias.

Aquella chica se sentó y empezó a hacer lo mismo que el contiguo. Suzuno empezó a inspeccionar a esa muchacha. Pequeñas nubes salían de su boca a causa del frío, y sus manos se encontraban rojas por la misma causa.

-Oye, ¿quieres ponerte mi abrigo?- dijo Fuusuke, como siempre serio.

-No hace falta. El frío es bueno para el cuerpo.

-Aún así póntelo. -dijo decidido posando aquel grueso abrigo encima de ella.

Esta se sonrojó levemente.

-Gracias.

-De nada.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Ninguno de los dos decía nada. Pero ese silencio era reconfortante, aunque para la mayoría habría sido incómodo.

-¿Sabes? Me encanta el invierno.-dijo esta con una sonrisa.

Al peli-azul se le encogió el corazón. Este giró su cabeza hacia ella y le dedicó un sonrojo notable, pareciendo sus mejillas dos melocotones maduros.

-Me tengo que ir ya. Ha sido un placer contemplar estas preciosas vistas. Hasta pronto.- le dijo ella levantandose y ofreciendo su abrigo al callado y frío Suzuno Fuusuke. Movió su mano de un lado a otro en modo de despedida, y se fue corriendo. Pero antes de perderla de vista le gritó.

-¡Oye, como te llamas!

-¡Aida Miyuki!

Este la vio alejarse. Cuando la perdió de vista sonrió para sí. Una sonrisa cálida.

Bueno ya está. Espero que os guste el primer capítulo. Si os gusta dejad reviews. Gracias por pasar! ^^!


	2. Oc's

Waaaaaaa! Buenas los que estéis leyendo esto! HE APROBADO TODO! YUPICHACHI! Vale, calmate Miriam...

Necesito Oc's ya!

Así que quien quiera participar, deberá mandarme un mensaje. Necesitaré:

Nombre, aspecto físico y psicológico. Si queréis podeis añadir alguna característica más.

Bueno eso es todo! Prometo que empezaré cuando tenga unas cuantas Oc's. Bueno, me voy que si no le doy al lío y no paro x'DD. Espero vuestras respuestas!


	3. Chapter 2

Miyuki caminaba tranquilamente por las calles nevadas. Como le gustaba el invierno. Aunque el calor tampoco era algo que detestase con toda su alma. Se paró enfrente de un semáforo, que, claramente, se encontraba en rojo para los peatones. Vehículos de todo tipo y tamaños cruzaban a sus ojos. Y, como un espejismo, apareció en la otra acera una chica de cabello blanco-plateado, ojos zafiro, labios pequeños, tez blanca, delagada y bien proporcionada. Por su aspecto Miyuki podría adivinar que es una chica fría. Pero no llegaba a mas. Esta llevaba u jersey rosa claro con letras negras que ponían Young & Wild, unos vaqueros claros rotos y unas converse rosas claro. Cuando terminó su inspección el semáforo se puso en verde. La peli-verde no sabía porqué tenía ganas de conocer a esa chica. En ese momento una paso al lado de la otra y se miraron. Y sin mas, las palabras empezaron a salir de la boca de la oji-burdeos.

-Hola.-dijo con una preciosa sonrisa Aida.

-¿Quién eres? Porque no te conozco de nada.

-Etto...ya lo sé. Pero ... no me he podido resistir a hablarte.

-¿Ah sí?

-¡Sí!

-Pues será mejor que empezemos con buen pie.-dijo la desconocida fríamente.-Soy Kasumi, encantada de conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Soy Aida Miyuki. Igualmente.

Las dos chicas empezaron a entablar amistad en muy poco tiempo. Kasumi le contó que solo es amable con los que la conocen pero que cuando se cabrea es mejor salir por patas y es algo pervertida, cosa que asustó algo a Miyuki. También le dijo que tiene mucho afecto a su osito de peluche gigante. Le gusta la carne, las golosinas, las cosas dulces, su osito de peluche gigante, el polo norte, los copos de nieve, sacarse fotos etc. Lo que odia son las verduras, las luciérnagas y el triángulo de las bermudas. Sus aficiones son: patinar sobre hielo, nadar, hacer muñecos de nieve, esquiar, buscar en internet osos de peluche gigantes y sacar fotos de paisaje. A la peli-verde le cayó bien esta chica. Tenía muchas cosas en común. Además asistía al mismo internado que ella. La habían apuntado ayer mismo.

-Kasumi, ¿sabes a qué hora hay que cenar?

-Mmmmm. No.

-Es a las 20:00. Es por si quieres cenar conmigo.

-Claro que sí.

-Pues te espero a las ocho.

-Muy bien.

Cada una subió a su cuarto a realizar sus quehaceres. Kasumi a ver en su portátil fotos de ositos de peluche gigantes y Miyuki a esuchar música. Cuando llegó la hora de cenar bajaron a la cafetería. Ahí se enocontraba los peores chicos del internado, como una bandilla.

-Vaya vaya. Mira quien está aquí.-dijo uno de ellos dirigiendose a la peli-verde.

-¿Quiénes son estos gilipollas Miyuki?-dijo la peli-blanco.

-¡Cómo te atreves a llamarnos así! ¡Ella debe servirnos niñata de mierda!

-Niñata de mierda ... vale. Eres un machista, maricón, gilipollas y un cabrón que no sabe apreciar a una mujer. Vas a estar solo con esa actitud de mierda ¿lo sabes? Y en realidad no me extraña. Mueve tu puto culo de una maldita vez. Tu cara me da arcadas.

-Ni hablar. Ella se viene con nosotros. Hoy le tenemos algo especial.-dijo este mientras la cogía de la muñeca y sonreía pervertidamente.

A Aida se le encogió el corazón y se le erizó el vello de todo el cuerpo. De repente su rostro quedó sombrio y por unos segundos ya no existía una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Miyuki?-preguntó algo preocupada la oji-zafiro.

-Ni piense que me voy a largar contigo y con tus lameculos. Eres un idiota sin cerebro que me ha estado utilizando todo este tiempo y ahora quiere ir mas allá. Pues, ¿sabes qué? Que tú y todos tu amigos os vais a comer una mierda. No soy ni vuestro juguete ni una esclava a la que tengais que explotar.

-¿Estás mal de la cabeza? ¿Tu estúpida amiga te ha lavado el cerebro o que?

Y sin mas una patada de Miyuki fue directamente a las partes de aquel matón.

-Vaya, parece ser que tre has revelado.-dijo Kasumi con algunar risitas.

-Puede. -dijo la peli-verde sonriendo maliciosamente.

Ya sabía que los tenía dominados y que ya no se acercarían a ellas.

-Bueno, ¿cenamos? Tengo hambre.-replicó con ruidos provenientes de su estomago la peli-blanco.

-¡Claro!

Las chicas fueron a coger una bandeja para elegir lo que se iban a comer. Eligieron un sitio y se sentaron. Charlaron animadamente. La oji-burdeos le contó a la oji-zafiro que su padre murió a causa de un accidente de trabajo y que su madre no la podía mantener y la metió en este internado mientras trabajaba para comprar una casa y estar cómodas ella y su madre. Kasumi le contó que sus padres la metieron porque esta escuela era muy buena para su futuro. Cuando terminaron de cenar subieron cada una a sus cuartos a realizar sus tareas.

Bueno, ya está. Espero que os guste. Si os gusta decidmelo dejando un review. Si quereis añadir alguna una Oc estoy encanta eh? Vale, me voy yaaaa!

Kasumi:-Eso eso.

Miyuki:-No seas mala ^^U.


	4. Chapter 3

Suzuno llegó al Sun Garden. Abrió la puerta y se quitó los zapatos. Lo que quería era subir a su cuarto y descansar algo. Pero claro, apareció su queridísimo amigo Nagumo.

-¡Ehhhhh amigo Suzuno!

-Que quieres.

-Pfff siempre tan frío.

-Cállate.

El peli-azul siguió subiendo pero este le detuvo agarrandolo del hombro y tirandolo hacia abajo.

-¿¡Pero que rayos haces!?

-Tío, a ti te pasa algo.

-¡Pero te estás oyendo! ¡No me pasa nada!-dijo lo último algo sonrojado.

-Quizás ... ¿alguna chica?

- ...

-¡Já! Lo sabía.

-Bueno. No es de tu incumbencia.

-Oh venga ya. Te podría ayudar.

-A ver dime. ¿Cuanto tiempo te ha durado una relación?

-Emmm ... etto ... pueeees ...

-Lo sabía. Ni una semana.

-¡Mentira! La última que tuve me duro unos quince días.

-Enserio ...

-Venga vamos. ¿Cómo es? ¿Dónde y cuándo la has conocido? Oh venga.

Nagumo puso cara de corderito mojado, cosa que hizo que al chico de hielo soltase algunas risitas.

-Vaaale. Está bien. Es una chica estupenda. Sus ojos son enormes y vivos. Hace que te pierdas en ellos. Y su voz es cálida y amigable y su pelo sedoso. Y sus sonrisa es hermosa. Y su cuerpo ... ni te digo. Es ... prefecta.

-Uhhhh ¬u¬.

-Nagumo ... ni una sola palabra de lo que he dicho.

-LO JURO.

-Bueno. Me largo. No me molestes ni nada por el estilo.

-Que sí.

Suzuno empezó a subir las escaleras. Cuando llegó al piso superior caminó hasta el fondo del pasillo y entró en el cuarto de baño. Abrió la llave de paso dejando caer el agua caliente mientras se empezaba a quitar la ropa y la dejaba desparramada en el suelo. Se metió en la ducha dejando que el agua corriese por todo su cansado cuerpo. Su mirada se volvía a dirigir hacia la nada. Su mano derecha se apoyó sobre las baldosas mojadas. Le hubiera gustado quedarse un poco más pero alguien llamaba a la puerta. Cerró el paso de llave, cogió una toalla y se la enrrolló alrededor de la cadera. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a una chica de cabellos cortos, lisos azules oscuros con dos mechones a cada lado de su cara atrapados por dos horquillas naranjas y tenía los ojos grandes y azules.

-Clara ... ¿qué tal?

-Muy bien.-dijo esta mientras empujaba a Fuusuke dentro del baño y a continuación cerraba la puerta con pestillo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo Clara?

Esta se acercó rápidamente e hizo que el peli-azul se sentase en el retrete. La peli-azul se posicionó encima de él y sin más empezó a besarle. Se intentó dejar llevar, pero recordó a Miyuki, y la separó delicadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre Gazelle?

-Yo ... la verdad es que no puedo estar contigo. Y menos quiero hacerte sufrir con falsas ilusiones. Quiero decir que no me gustas tú.

-¿¡Y de quién estabas hablando entonces con Nagumo que no sea de mi!?

-No eras tú. Lo siento.

-¡Juro que encontraré a esa bastarda!

-¡Clara espera ...!

Pero se marchó en un santiamén. Este se dirigió a su habitación y se puso una camiseta corta blanca y un pantalón de pijama marrón oscuro. Solo se tumbó en la cama he hizo que el sueño se hiciese con él.

Hala ya está. Otro capi hecho. Si os gusta dejad reviews ^^! Y si alguien quiere dejar algun OC pues ... encantada. Tengo que anunciar que Suzuno, Nagumo y Hiroto no están disponibles TT^TT. Lo siento. Pero si queréis con otro pues estoy encantada. Bueno ... me voy que si no me lío xDD. Adióssss amores!


End file.
